The unwanted
by crush into people
Summary: Sakura's father has a girlfriend and sakura's friends are trying to tell her something about her mothers death Sakura gets helped by Sasuke
1. Returning home1

The unwanted

**Exclaimer**: **I don't own naruto and of course I never will (Duuuuuh)**

Chapter one: returning home 1

Returning home 1

My name was called so I turned around, seeing the nurse smiling at me brightly. I was surprised to see my dad standing next to her she told me he was here to pick me up and that my time at the hospital had finished. I was glad; I didn't like it in there. Then I said hi to my dad and spoke a little and then went to pack my stuff and leave home with him. While we were in the car driving, I was thinking about my time at the hospital and how I got there…..

**It all happened when my mom died in a fire accident and I was so shocked that I had to be put into hospital for four months. **

My dad interrupted my thoughts by saying "you know Mary is living with us right?" and I said "I just knew." Marry was my fathers girlfriend and they are intending to get married. I don't like her one bit. No one could imagine the loss of my mother and how sad and severely shocking it was for me, I mean I am only 15.

Then my dad said "Sakura honey your step mom loves you very much and I am sure you love her too." I just nodded.

Finally we arrived home which was near a big lake you could go and swim in. I got out of the car and then ran into the house to my bedroom I put my bags down, and then went to the window and saw Ino my sister, swimming in the lake. I had missed he so much, so I ran downstairs to her; but then I stopped at the large glass doorway when I saw Mary standing in front of me drying herself apparently she had just gotten out of the lake. She said "oh sakura dear hi how are you?". I said "fine", and then my dad came from behind me and said "it's good to have you back." Then marry said "Haruno now you will have more women presence in the house" then I just left outside to see if ino was still out there, but apparently who I saw from the upstairs window was not Ino it was Marry swimming in the lake.

I went and sat on a bench starring at the clear blue water……..

Then suddenly I heard a boo! I turned around and saw it was Ino, I said "oh Ino I have missed you so much", and I hugged her tightly, she was the one who usually understood me and helped me. Then I let go of her and looked at her fully: her beautiful eyes and her warm smile that I always missed. She sat down next to me on the bench and we went on chatting. Then after a while Marry called us in for lunch, then after lunch I went out to the lake and saw a boat coming towards me I waited until it was clear who it was then realized it was Naruto a dear friend of me and my sister. Then he parked his boat near me and came and said "hey Saku-chan what's up I see you're back" I replied "ya, how are you Naruto" he usually brings us supplies from the place he works in, I helped him with the supplies and then he said

"Hey Sakura I am sorry about your mother"

"Don't worry its ok."

"Sakura I saw everything that night"

"What do you mean?" I said, and then Marry came and said "Oh look its Naruto Kun how is you, oh and thanks for the supplies you can go now"

Then Naruto just grinned at me and left.

I was so pissed off by this, who on earth is she to kick my friends out in that way.


	2. Returning home2

**Declaimer: I will never own Naruto.**

**I promise this chapter is longer and it's improved. **

_**The unwanted**_

**Returning home 2**

As I saw Naruto leave I went to the place where my mom died(the accident place).it was like a storage room before, but now it was empty I looked through the window, and through my horror I saw my moms figure being burned I remembered it. I suddenly turned away from the scary memory. Then someone said in a calm tone "it's like it never happened huh?" I turned around to see it was Ino. She was wearing a blue tank top with shorts, and then I whispered "yea"

We both went into the house; Ino went upstairs to her bedroom while I went to the kitchen, I realized that Marry had changed a little of the design and the wallpaper, and I also noticed something missing on the end of the kitchen wall, I asked Marry "um wasn't here something on the wall like a chalkboard?"

She replied scornfully. "Oh yea I threw it in the basement since it was old, and I also changed some of the designs here just to freshen the place up"

Then came Ino and said smiling "mom used to write us things on that board like chores and football practices" I want to the basement to look for the chalkboard Marry had thrown, how could she do that?

When I reached the basement I saw the chalkboard on the floor, with a box that had stuff in it, I was curious to look in the box so I opened it and saw a bell apparently it was my mom's bell. I took it along with the chalkboard downstairs, and I brought a hammer and nailed the blackboard into its normal place. I noticed Marry looking with a blank expression and Ino smiling.

Night fell and it was time for dinner, Marry had made us a spaghetti bowl with some pizza. I ate the pizza since it was delivered and because Marry's spaghetti tasted horrible but I don't know how dad liked it and ate it all up. After that Ino said she was going to go and meet up with her friends, I decided to stay. I watched some TV and then it became late and I decided to go to bed.

I went into my room which was painted pink and white it was the normal size and my bed cover was red with roses. My mom had picked this bed cover for me. So I went and changed into my PJ's and closed my eyes shut…..

**Then suddenly something woke me up! **

The door of my bedroom was cracking open I was so scared, who on earth would come to my bedroom at a time like this and in this way, first I thought it was Ino because she usually does that I called her I said "Ino, is that you?" there was no reply!

The door opened more, then so strangely I heard the sound of the bell that I had brought from the basement, it was my mom's, but I just didn't know why and who was shaking it, then the door opened fully and so I didn't want to look who it was because I was really scared instead I just put my head under my cover. Then after a while I looked up from under and saw no one and nothing. I thought maybe I was just imagining but then I looked at the place where I had put the bell before and it wasn't there!

I was absolutely sure I had put it there. Who could have taken it?

Then I saw a figure appearing in front of me it was all black I was sweating it was coming towards me then suddenly I woke up seeing it was only a dream. I was very relived I was happy it was just a dream then my eyes converted to the place where I had put the bell and it was still there! PHEW

I was sweating so much I decided to go change my top, I usually got dreams like this and even scarier in the hospital it all happened right after my mother died. Then I went back to bed and slept until the morning. I opened my eyes and saw it was 8:30 in the morning

I changed and then went downstairs for breakfast .On my way I bumped into Ino she said "good morning Sakura" I said "hey Ino" After I ate breakfast with my dad and Marry I went to Ino I wanted to tell her about my dream, I always tell her everything. I went to her room and explained the dream to her with every single detail. She said "don't worry Sakura it was just a dream" then I remembered what Naruto was trying to tell me that day on the beach when Marry interrupted us. (Please refer to chapter 1)

I told that to Ino then we both became suspicious and decided to meet up with Naruto so he could tell me what he wanted to that day. But we didn't know where he was now. Then we heard a knock on Ino's bedroom door Ino shouted "who is it?" then Marry replied "it's me" and said "would one of you girls please come to the shops with me to buy some supplies for the upcoming party?" then Ino whispered to me "oh yea Naruto works at the shops he can tell you what he wanted there you go with her" then I said " no way you go" she whispered back "please Sakura its our only chance go I will stay here and search through her stuff maybe I might find something about her ok?" Then I whispered back "ok I will go" Marry said "girls anyone want to come, hurry" I yelled "I will come you go on I will just change" Ino smiled brightly at me.

**Hope you guys liked it please review!**


	3. Fear and doubt

**The Unwanted**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Chapter3: Fear and doubt

I went upstairs and changed since I was going shopping with Marry, it was my chance to meet with Naruto and talk to him about what he wanted to tell me that day near the lake.

I t was all Ino's plan she would stay home and search in Marry's stuff maybe she would find something about her like her real identity or where she was before all we know is the she was our mother's nurse before she died because our mother had been sick and had needed a nurse.

I changed and then went inside the car, where Marry was waiting. Then we drove off, our house is far from the market and shops so we had about an hour before we reach there……

After an hour we reached there it was 10 in the morning we decided to go inside the nearest shop which luckily was the shop that Naruto worked in I don't know what party she had planned with my father it was due tomorrow. We bought some food, fruits, desert and everything we needed for a party, then I looked around and saw that Naruto wasn't around but I heard some noises from the storage room of the shop and knew it was Naruto so I told Marry "I am just going to go get some milk" she said "ok hurry up" I lied of course. Then I went there and saw Naruto unpacking some things he turned around and saw me I said "hey Naruto, um I am here to ask you about the thing you wanted to tell me that day but please hurry."

He said "oh um are you here alone?" then I said "no I am here with Marry but I don't want her to know I am talking to you"

He replied to me with a confused look "what thing?"

Then I whispered "About my mother's death!" he nodded and said "this is not the right place Sakura, I need to tell you in another place I am very busy now ok?" then his manager from the back yelled "hey Naruto get back to work now" and Naruto whispered "see? I am busy look we will meet tonight at 11 o'clock at the hill near your house ok?" I whispered back "ok but please Naruto come this is important". Naruto pointed his eyes and eyebrows behind me to tell me something was behind me.

I heard a voice say "did you find the milk yet Sakura?" I turned around to see it was Marry. I didn't say a word. Naruto's boss came and said "Naruto I thought I told you to get back to work"

Then Marry said coldly "Lets go Sakura and grab some lunch."

Then she put he arm around my shoulder and we headed outside, I turned around without Marry noticing, and looked at Naruto.

We stopped at a restaurant and decided to eat there. After we ordered and settled I noticed Marry touching the white pearl necklace around her neck softly. She looked at me and said

"I really love this necklace; one of my patients gave it to me when I was working at the hospital."

"I was that patient's nurse for 3 months." She said sighing

I just can't believe how my father loves her and wants to marry her.

After we ate, we decided to go back home since we finished shopping for tomorrow's upcoming party. Marry and my father had planned a party for some of their friends to visit us for tomorrow night. When we reached home I quickly went and changed then went to look for Ino. I was walking along the corridor while I noticed my parent's bedroom door was open and there were sounds coming from there so I went inside quietly and heard the sound coming from the bathroom I went inside and Ino Startled and gasped. "Oh thank god its you Sakura I thought it was Marry, PHEW, don't ever come in like that."

"I have searched through her stuff and found nothing about her identity, I have found a lot about her work though."

Ino looked at me with suspicious eyes and whispered "look what else I have found." She took her hand out of the drawer and held out needles!

I said "those are dangerous looking needles!"

Ino said "they make you sleep heavily and even make you unconscious"

Then I asked "what do you think she uses them for?"

"I don't know", replied Ino.

"Ok so we haven't found so much information about her real identity"

"But I found info about the old hospitals she used to work in we can call them and ask them about her maybe they might know something."

Then I asked "did you search everywhere?"

She answered "Yup"

"Ok then lets go and call"

We went on calling everywhere she worked in but they knew nothing of her, and they even said they haven't known anyone by that name who worked there. We came to disappointed results. Then we became tired and decided to go and watch some TV then after that we would go and meet up with Naruto because it was evening already. I told Ino about what Naruto said and how I couldn't talk to him.

Finally it was time for the meeting with Naruto we crept outside, not wanting Marry and my Father to notice us going out such late at night, especially Marry. We went to the appointed place and stood there waiting.

We waited until 11:30 but he didn't show up he was supposed to be here by 11:00 exactly; we waited and waited and waited….. Still no Naruto, I was so sad and angry then we decided to go back home it was very late and my dad would probably get suspicious as to we are not around. So we went home disappointed and confused and I directly went to my bedroom and slept. In the morning the next day I woke up and had breakfast and decided to go and look for Naruto I was worried about him he would never be late for something like that. When I reached the lake I saw someone sitting on a rock near the lake, I went closer and noticed it was him, Sasuke.


End file.
